Two for Falling
by JesiMegh
Summary: A Pureblood Marriage law is enacted. Blaise and Draco refuse to comply and ask for help from none other than Hermione Granger. D/B/G


"So, you know what you have to do right?" Lavender said, as she giggled with Parvati.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"You can always bow out. But then you lose…" Parvati giggled again.

"And then you have to be our slave for a week…" Lavender grinned and nodded.

"Well, you know that I never back down from a bet. And there is no way I'm going to be subjected to painting your nails and rubbing your feet for a week."

"Well, then, do it." Parvati said, giving Lavender a sly look, as if she would never do it.

The group of Slytherins were standing in a group next to the great hall, as if waiting for something, event though dinner had ended an hour before. Fortunately for her, he was on the outer edges of the group.

"Can I speak to you for a second?" He turned toward her, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Sure Granger, what can I help you with."

"This." And she rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Hermione pulled away a few seconds later, and promptly turned and headed in the other direction.

"What was that about?"

"Sorry, Zabini, but I'm not about to be Lavender and Parvati's slave for the next week."

* * *

><p>Hermione was beyond embarrassed when he and Malfoy walked into the Head Common room that night. She had gotten used to their presence, but it wasn't everyday you had to accost a Slytherin to win a game of truth or dare.<p>

"Ah, there she is, the little tease. Just likes to kiss men and leave them hanging, waiting for more." She snorted into her Arithmancy book, but made no other response.

"It's true," he said over dramatically, throwing himself onto the couch beside her, "there I was hoping you returned the feelings I've been keeping secret for years. But you just wanted to use me."

"Next you're going to confess your undying love for me right? And then tell me that I broke your heart." Hermione said as she placed her book on the table beside her.

"You did. It's in pieces. No one will ever be able to put it back together." Blaise began to pout as he looked at her.

"Can't you control him?" She asked, looking at Malfoy still standing by the door.

"No one can control Blaise, not even his own Mother."

"Especially not my damn Mother. God she pisses me off. 'Come home, go to school in Italy, marry this rich Italian bitch I found for you, now kill her and take her money…'" He kept ranting as he rose from the couch and stomped over to his room. He slammed the door shut, then opened it back quickly, looking at Malfoy. "Aren't you coming?"

Malfoy nodded and made his way to Blaise's room. "You're welcome Granger."

* * *

><p>The next morning the Great Hall was in an uproar. When the Head Students and Draco entered the hall, they were bombarded by yelling, tears, stunned silence, and many burned, torn, and balled up copies of the prophet.<p>

Hermione went to sit with Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor.

"What's the big deal?" Ron just handed her the prophet.

_Pureblood Marriage Law Announced!_

_Just a few months after the end of the war, the ministry has decided that tolerance is its new goal. Therefore they have placed a new law into effect. As of today, any unmarried pureblood over the age of 17 must marry a muggleborn. _

_It is an astonishing law, made just a little better by the fact that all purebloods will be given a choice. From today, unmarried purebloods have a year in which to find a muggleborn and marry. No restrictions will be placed during that time, as the Ministry would prefer consensual matches. _

_The ministry does face a small conundrum though. While in England there are several unmarried pureblood males, there are far few unmarried muggleborn females. When asked what they would do in this situation, the Ministry had this to say:_

"_Purebloods are not just restricted to muggleborns, they may marry a muggle as well. Also, the ministry has always allowed there to be more than 2 people in a binding marriage. Both options, we are sure, will be considered by those effected in the coming months."_

_All the binding marriage ceremonies will be performed by a Ministry employ themselves and all parties will be checked for spells at the beginning of the ceremony. All purebloods will be receiving more information by the end of the week. _

Hermione looked across the hall at the Slytherin table. Some students were angry, some just setting back accepting of the ordeal, but Blaise and Malfoy were staring at the prophet both pale and sickly looking. They looked at each other, then headed out of the Hall without eating.


End file.
